motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Killercrusher232
Welcome Hi, welcome to MotorStorm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Killercrusher232 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Help reading Cards. hey here's something you can do for the wiki that i'd really appreciate!!!!!!! because my tv is a bit old, i can't read the text on some of the cards hidden in the festival, specifically, the ones with a RED BACKGROUND and BLACK/GREY LETTERS. They're too fuzzy to make out on my TV! most of the cards in question are numbered 006 thr 045, although there are some others further down. most of these are for minor characters. when the time comes, i'm going to make a 'minor characters' section on the characters page. I'll post the names, and maybe you can fill in what the cards say. (but there are also the descriptions for some of the major characters like dice, muerte, yoshimi, and big dog etc. so if you can help, let me know! Play2often 01:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC)Play2often lol, i have the same problem on my 19'' 1080p tv! but i'll see if my netbook's setup is any better. (at the moment i'm making an improved version of the mad max intercepter someone one put up on the wiki and i'll make a cool vid to accompany!) killercrusher232 18:00, May 13, 2011 (UTC)'' I would absolutely LOVE to help you with the information for the Minor Characters. :D Actually right now I'm on MSA, and I'm not doing much besides customization, so I can get down to putting in the characters' info as soon as I feel like it. You'll know when I start. :] Matt-ac0n 23:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I think I will start with the four characters that are unlocked by default for Apocalypse; those would be good starters for the Playable Characters' own pages. classes there is allready a page for the classes called 'vehicle classes' that lists all of them. when i became an admin, i did so to get rid of duplicate pages, so one of them has got to go... Play2often um... well one is the tag one and the other is a basic page, the tag one MUST stay, and to make the basic one worth it we could make three pages named Motorstorm classes, Pacific Rift classes and Apocalypse classes. they are tweaked between each game allowing for analysis of their respective driving styles in each game killercrusher232 17:59, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that it would be worthwile to just split the classes in the basic Classes page itself, and re-organize it. We could just re-order the classes by which game title they first appear in.. (although that would mean the Monument Valley section would have the most classes...) Actually now I'm thinking it may not be the best idea, but I'm just throwing a possibility out there. Matt-ac0n 02:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Pop-culture refferences page - something I've been thinking about doing is a page listing some popular culture references in the motorstorm series. stuff like mad max, duel, and a few other things listed on various vehicle pages. so if you can think of anything else, feel free to add it once i make the page later on. and regarding capture devices, i just don't have access to the cables behind my old thick tv, so when it gets replaced i will invest in a high quality hd capture device. but that may not be for a while. Play2often 14:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC)play2often sounds good to me, Carmageddon and death race could be added, also reference the patriot 85 delorean and i'll upload the interceptor paintjob pic as well killercrusher232 14:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you think people would watch these videos? ﻿ - I'm considering making some MSA youtube videos of some of my online races, and wondered what you think of the concepts. (I mean would people watch the videos) (the only issue is that I'd be using my laptop's webcam to capture the racing, as many other people do, and I've gotten it to work quite well in the past) The first one has to do with a typical online race for me, someone wrecks me at the start and a overtake everyone one by one and eventually finish in 3rd or better. The second concept is something Else I do often, for example, the race is on interstate and everyone is choosing superbikes, and I choose a monster truck or big rig and beat most of them. Or maybe take a supercar on docklands and still give the mudpluggers and rally cars a challenge. The youtube series would be called "Unlikely Choices" or "unorthodox racing" or something like that. (although I think the second name idea may have been taken by a company) thanks! i say, go on a rampage to find epic fails and wins (people like this alot!) then copilate the hell out of them, we could even collab stuff on a wiki made channel killercrusher232 18:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) keep an eye out... if you ever happen to be playing MS Monument Valley, keep an eye out for a sort of 'easter egg' that a few people have mentioned: Supposedly there is a Yellow "construction vehicle" (that's how they describe it) MOLOTOV DRAGO. Try to get it with your capture device if you can (no pun intended lol). Apparently there were a lot of AI-exclusive liveries in Monument Valley and I'm trying to get images of some of them. oh and i had a thought. have you gotten that Muerte in monument valley video up yet? if not, you could just attach it to an email and send it to me or something. i could get it up on my channel or maybe make that Moto Wiki channel you suggested. Play2often 03:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Play2often Eurogamer Racing Truck and Superbike? - on the playstation forums someone said that a Eurogamer racing truck and a special version of the Hayato Superbike are available in the EU psn store. they aren't in the us store yet so i was wondering if you could get some pics up of them for the wiki. also do you have the summer livery? Play2often 17:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC)play2often i'll get some straight away! i'll put them here: http://www.flickr.com/photos/killercrusher232/﻿ killercrusher232 09:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks man! Play2often 12:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC)play2often RE: Heavy steering The musclecar understeers, put both it and the rally car at full speed at take a turn (like the last turn on the Road Warriors tracks) you'll see that the musclecar takes the turn wider than the rally car. I'm not sure what you mean by "heavy steering", theres oversteer and understeer. The rally car understeers (but not much) and the musclecar understeers much more. I know plenty about cars Killer but never have I heard the term "heavy steering". Dunewolfz - Catch me if ya' can! 20:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I assume you don't tap the handbrake and throw your cars around corners like I do, the musclecar does it much slower than the rally car (and trying it with the supercar can spinout completly...) It basically means it's harder to get round turn than others, for example the supercars have light steering because they turn quicker than others do Killercrusher232 - King of Motorstorm 21:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't use the E-brake all too often unless I'm going for time records. Plus what's the point of e-braking if all I ever drive is a dirt bike? lol Dunewolfz - Catch me if ya' can! 23:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) That makes sense i guess, also bikes don't really have heavy or light steering because of the leaning does the all the work Killercrusher232 - King of Motorstorm 08:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Cheers Man! It was your back story that influenced me to do mine, so its thanks to you ;) Ive always liked the Roadkill Faction. I like they're full face 'Annonymous' look. And I met Muerte first on the island, he just sort of nodded and shook his head, not much of a talker lol :P Oh btw I added some finishing touches to my back story such as giving the characters actual names and a few other things. You don't have to look I just wanted to let you know ;) Thanks! Sam I need your help. Razorback- elimination - smallest adventure, how on earth do you get first!? No matter what route I take, the dang Monster trucks seem to always be in front of me... 19:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) OH GOD! that event was annoying, I think there's a vid of Cirrus5005 doing it, it might help... Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 21:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I won it somehow after posting that comment, (Technically I punched the living hell out of the Monster that was next to me...and somehow managed to push him off the waterfall jump...), how close did I come to losing? hint: I got the "Close call" trophy that same race. >> 22:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) What is this all about? What's this "NSC" thing all about? I'm wondering because I've seen so many videos of it, is it some sort of back-to-back tournament thing, or is it a time trial type...thing? I'm interested if it's a tournament thing, I went on Free-play and did every track, 1-lap, 1-opponent, medium difficulty, no restarts, same vehicle (Wulff Enduro). Only lost on Sugar Rush (damn gap-to-roof jump fail). Still, what exactly is all this? 23:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) It's a non-syncronised challenge that Offroad_Settings does via the motorstorm series group, a spreadsheet he made on google docs collects the times and chooses the vehicles for each person taking part. Putting your id in will make a random vehicle appear which you must use to race the five random races. It is only a one lap race and one opponent must be there (because you can't turn all of them off). the total of these five times is what goes against the other ones. Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 11:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC) so....what you're saying is it's a time-trial race with random tracks and vehicles? Do the opponents have to have the same vehicle? What happens if I get assigned a vehicle that I don't have? 20:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Each person has to use there randomly assigned vehicle for the same 5 races (that were also randomly chosen) the ai is irelevant and most people set it to atv so they aren't in the way. If you get a vehicle that you don't have, i don't think you can do it Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 10:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 15:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey kill crusher I got some bad news Well this can't be good, go on...Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 17:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Bad news? Oh no! Chuck1551 17:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 19:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Hey killer crusher do you wanna race me some times if you have MSMV race me on diamondback speed way oh and don't forget to add me on PSN if you want Sorry to rain on your parade, but the Monument Valley servers shut down in January :( Chuck1551 20:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: No I don't have Skype, I did but my computer refused to launch it so I got rid of it. I'll do a little bit of tweaking with chat though, if I can. 21:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 17:17, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Uh I removed Play2Often but those people In that list I dont even know that much about them Tmi1080 03:09, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Hey crusher I just came by to say hi Tmi1080 17:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Hey crusher you know the FUEL GAME Wiki I need your help because Im the only one who edits there You might as well leave that one to die, they never got the content up and the game is 6 years old now. It's a lost ccuase... Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 17:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 17:18, June 18, 2012 (UTC)NO I will NOT LET THIS ONE DIE Im gonna rebuild it cause I love that wiki it needs me and I love FUEL Nicknames Tmi1080 17:18, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Though I really hate being called Tmi whenever Chat mods,Admins,Bots,Staff, or Bureaucrats call me Tmi I just let it slide while when it's users such as AJ1776 on the Red Dead Wiki I keep telling him to stop calling me Tmi but he doesn't stop it and then Community Central everybody calls me Tmi and for some reason it bugs me when people call me Tmi Yeah, well Tmi is much quicker then your full name as is Killer instead of Killercrusher232. Same principles apply for anyone's name really Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 18:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't care if anyone calls me "Chuck" instead of my full name. Chuck1551 20:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much everyone has a nickname unless your username is short. Mine ranges from Dune, Dunz, Dwolf to Cody, I personally don't care which is used. By the Tmi1080, Tmi is easier and faster to type. Chuck1551, well I just think Chuck is a bit more fitting in conversation. Killercrusher232, Killer is just faster to type :). Full names are pretty much reserved for signatures and formal writing. 21:16, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Important question Hi Crusher :) This is an important question. I'm sure you will be aware of the common Atlas Earthquake (Dump truck) glitch on MSPR which rewards you with it before platinum. Well luckily this happened to me, but my PS3 broke the other day (its a 4 year old 60GB, it lasted FAR longer than expected) and I'm thinking of replacing it with a slim since they are more reliable. I am going to transfer the 60GB hard drive contents onto the 120GB hard drive of the slim and I was wondering, will the glitch carry over with the saved data? So will I still have the dump truck on the slim or will I lose it and have to earn platinum to regain it? Thanks, Sammyrock0087 (PSN: dotcommer) P.S. I really hope it will carry over because I'm 6 trophies away from platinum and I'm stuck on the Ranked Streak trophy! (3 ranked wins in a row) so platinuming it will be excrutiatingly hard :S Sammyrock0087 17:45, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow, long time no see! Yeah, same save, same stuff. simple. Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 21:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh thank you :) so every car, even trophy unlocked ones, are saved data items? Cheers for that ;) Sammyrock0087 13:47, July 3, 2012 (UTC)